Peppa Pig: World War I
Peppa Pig: World War I is the 2nd episode of Season 17 Transcript (Cuts to the Mr. Zebra the postman delivering an already built machine) Mr. Zebra: They will really appreciate this time machine! (Knocks on the door) Daddy Pig: Who's there!? Mr. Zebra: It's me Mr. Zebra! (Daddy Pig opens the door) Daddy Pig: What have you got today? Mr. Zebra: I've got... YOUR TIME MACHINE!!! Daddy Pig: FINALLY!!! KIDSS!!!! WIFE!!! (Mummy Pig, Peppa, and George run towards Daddy Pig) Mummy Pig, George and Peppa: WOAH!!! Peppa: What is that thing!? Daddy Pig: It is a time machine, isn't it nice, now we can travel to different places and we can choose what we want, either the future or the past. Goodbye Mr. Zebra! Mr. Zebra: Farewell! (Walks to his truck and drives away) Peppa: Well, it is already built so...(Interrupted by an instructions paper that falls from the top) Hmmm.... instructions, we should read them! Daddy Pig: No worries Peppa, Mr. Zebra told me how to use this thing earlier! (The whole family boards the machine) Now, where should we go? George: Dinosaur grrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!! Mummy Pig: We should go where George wants to go, when the dinosaurs were around! Daddy Pig: Good choice! (Tries to figure out how to use it) Hmmmm..... OH NO, I SHOULD NEVER HAD THROWN AWAY THOSE INSTRUCTIONS! I have to get em! (Runs outside to the trash can, sees the garbage truck depart from his house then looks in the trash can, but nothing was there, not even the instructions) Dammit! (Walks back to the house and in the time machine) Mummy Pig: So where were the instructions? Daddy Pig: Inside the truck so it is gone now... (George finds a lock, bangs his head against it and it opens) Peppa: Well, George found it, alright George, now teleport us to where the dinosaurs are! (George misreads the keyboard and types in "April 1918", the machine teleports and arrives at a military base) George: Oink Oink! Dinosaur GRRRR!!!!! (Walks outside the machine and dosen't see any dinosaurs and starts to cry) (The family walks out) Soldier: Ey, shut the freaking crying up idiots! Mummy Pig: Now calm down George, we just made a mistake, we will do right this time. (The family boards the machine) Daddy Pig: I'll do it this time, okay so 100,000 B.C. here we come! (The machine dosen't do anything and breaks down) Time Machine: Well well well! If it ain't a family who got it! Since you are in World War I, you must learn your survival skills to get out of this deadly war! Die or do! I will repair if you do so. (Breaks down) Peppa: Survival skills? Daddy Pig: Yes, I'm afraid so... Peppa: I wonder what those German soldiers are doing? (leads her family to the Base and peeks through a window) General: A Manfred Von Richthofen, you are stated to fly to the Somali River and win the war for the axis once and for all and see the USS and their allies sink in ashes. Richthofen: Gof it General! I'm the WWI flying ace, how is it possible that any American can beat me, nor Canadian or Australian! General: Richthofen, please, it is a very dangerous war out there, you can be outsmarted by... Richthofen: I got it sit, no need for your explanation, I've been here in war since 1914, and it's 1918, I'll be able to make it to WWII. General: (sighs) Fine, just go board your triplane. (Richthofen boards his plane) General: Farewell Richthofen! Richthofen: Don't call me Richthofen, call me the Red Baron like everyone else. (Cuts back to the Pig Family) Peppa: Well, that can't be good, we must help America win this war! Mummy Pig: Are you sure about this Peppa? There's a high chance of dying in that war! Peppa: I'm sure, we will be okay. Daddy Pig: Then lets go. (The family finds a plane then steals it, the General notices the place flying away) General: HEY YOU DIRTY HELLGUYS, THATS MY PLANE!!!! Geroge: Oink Oink! Yippe kia yay sucka! General: RRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! (Cuts to the family flying into a dogfight) Mummy Pig: Oh crap, we took a German plane, how will the Americans know we are an ally? George: (Holds up a bunch of buckets of paint) Oink Oink! Mummy Pig: George, you just gave me an idea, we can paint the plane then they will notice us! Daddy Pig: I'll avoid as much as planes as possible! Narrator: They have finished painting the plane and the Americans will now notice them. Daddy Pig: NOW LETS SHOW THESE (censored) WHAT WE ARE! (Flies behind three Hungarian planes and shoots them down) Peppa: (Seeing the Red Baron from behind) He's on us! Mummy Pig: Who? Peppa: The Baron! Daddy Pig: Don't worry, I know what to do! (Clips to Roy Brown, a Canadian pilot spots the plane being chased) Roy Brown: (On a speaker) Don't worry guys, I'm on him. (Fires three bullets, but two miss and only one slightly skims the Baron's wing) Richthofen: Do you think that is enough to destroy me? Roy Brown: (Groans in frustration) Arc in the count of three! Daddy Pig: Okay! Roy Brown: One, Two, and Three! (Daddy Pig arcs and Roy Brown fires 5 bullets at the plane, all hit the plane and damages it) Richthofen: Oh dammit! Pig Family: HORRAY! Canaidian Pilot: (Sees the Barons plane smoking) Guys look! (All the pilots look at Richthofen's broken down plane, once the plane crahses, everyone cheers) French Machine Gunner: (From below) Roy Brown, your the best! Turkish Pilot: (Looks in dispare) Sigh, I guess we are gonna lose this war now. (Gets shot down) (Cuts back to the family back at the time machine) Daddy Pig: Alright time machine, now teleport us to the dinosaurs! Time Machine: No! Daddy Pig: No?! Time Machine: You will all die instead! (Explodes into a giant hole that sucks the family inside) Daddy Pig: CURSE YOU TIME MACHINE!!!!!!!!!! (End)